User talk:Izzyfan
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:37 UPS.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 17:50, August 9, 2010 Hey! Hey Izzyfan! I didn't know you edited here! 11:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Must Do FIFA Hey, Izzyfan. You need to add 1926 FIFA World Cups. 8.46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Deleted article For the second time, I have had to delete an article for a spanish version of The Weather Channel that does not exist. Please remember that if you are going to create an article, please create one for a company or media entity that actually exists, fan-made logos for non-existant companies or media is a violation of Logopedia policy, and repeated offenses will likely your account suspended or totally barred permanently. tmanokc 22:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Question. How is Logopedia going? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 19:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Warner Bros. Television the Warner Bros. Television page is almost done, but missing 1 logo. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 17:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Redness Well, there's a way to make your name red, by editing some MediaWiki page (I can't remember which), but you have to be an administrator. The other administrator's names (Tmanokc and Vask) should be red too, but for some reason it only worked for me. Hope that answers your question. Alxeedo TALK 13:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :You can edit the colour on your custom signature too... didn't realise it made me look like an admin (well, I am one, just not on this wiki)! XD Digifiend 01:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hello Izzyfan. In response to your question, you meet all requirements for adminship. The only issue is that I have not seen you active within the last few weeks (neither was I, but I was on vacation). Once I see you active again, I will promote you to administrator. If you are on vacation, tell me when you come back and I will promote you immediately. Thanks for reading, and have a great day. Alxeedo TALK 06:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Promotion Okay, I'll promote you now. Make sure you continue to be active and use your powers well. By the way, I am active, I just didn't come on yesterday because I was busy. Alxeedo TALK 00:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) We need more MLB logos! :'( -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 02:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) MLB logos I have some page ideas, checkpoints and suggestions for pages that relate to the MLB: *Add New York Mets logos. -- New York Mets -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=67 *Add the rest of the alternate World Series logos, including anniversary, script, pennant and unused logos -- World Series -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=484 *Add the rest of the All Star Game logos -- MLB All-Star Game -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=481 *Make a page for special events, memorials, anniversary and unused logos -- Major League Baseball Special Events -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=490 *Make a page for American League Division Series -- ALDS -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=1478 *Make a page for National League Division Series -- NLDS -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=1479 *Make a page for American League Central Series -- ALCS -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=482 *Make a page for National League Central Series -- NLCS -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=483 We also need to add alternate logo sections to current MLB team pages, as there's a lot of unused, anniversary, patches, events, memorials and other logos not added. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 13:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Logopedia_(Logos) WM Ban Can U Please Ban Blogger sucks He Did Nothing But Spamming and Ruining Pages Please Ban Him He's a Troll! JOOLEE 16:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I Please Be An Admin I've Did over Like 100 Edits Sort Of? Please I wanna Be One Macintosh1 21:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Stop It! Stop Changing the Logopedia Logo as a Pepsi Logo Change It Back, You Keep Doing it Like 3 Times, Stop It Now Macintosh1 23:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Come to the IRC ASAP. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 12:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here, Izzyfan. Keep updating. :D -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Use sportslogos.net That is the site I'm getting all the pics from. IRC please. :P -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 17:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sandwich Golf Express Thank You for Banning Sandwich Golf Express Macintosh1 19:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S, I Wish I Want to Be an Admin so I Can Delete Comments and Ban User's 10.000 pages announcement Hi! I think it's better if you insert the announcement about the 10.000 pages in the Community Messages section, instead of the front page. [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito]] talk page 17:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) So So I'm Not Worried, Puffle339 Is 9 Year Old I'm 10 How Old Are You 20:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Block Could you please block Sandwich Golf Express for like 6 months, He Keeps on Uploading fake logos, Ban Him MACINTOSH1 14:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) New front page design Dude, the front page. :( ---- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs''']] 00:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a mess. In future, please use Preview to test edits before making it live. And by the way, please remove that background image from your userpage - makes it hard to read and the image blocks some important links. Digifiend 15:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. :D Hello, Izzyfan! :) I would like to know which requirements do I need to have for adminship? Greetings! DujeTrogir 20:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Main Page Picture Hi, You're doing a great job as admin, keep it up and thanks for your hard work. I see that you put an image of a man holding a sign on the main page today. Can I ask... is that real? It does not look very real, no offense. If it isn't real, can you please remove it? I don't want to spread a false rumor. And if it is real... can you tell me where you found it? Thanks, and please reply soon. Alxeedo TALK 06:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Red Names I have tried several times on the MediaWiki page to make all admin's names red, yet it has never worked. Since it didn't work, I removed everyone's names from it. Yet, for some reason, it only shows my name in red (even though my name is not even on the list anymore). I find it quite annoying. I'll try to do it again, by the way, here is the page for it: MediaWiki:Common.css. Be extremely careful when editing, even something very simple added to it could mess up all of the pages. I'm going to ask Wikia staff for help if it doesn't work this time. Alxeedo TALK 16:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for the late response, took a WikiBreak. The names are now green. I got them to work. :D I would've left them red, but they looked like redlinks. You can change it if you want, but don't remove users or put bizarre colors please. Alxeedo TALK 22:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Names Actually, I'm trying out random colors to see which fits best. Just tried blue. Looks cool on recent changes, but for admins logged in, it looks odd when you look in the top-right corner. Clear your browser-cache to see the changes. Or just close and re-open your browser. Yea, it's on MediaWiki:Wikia.css. (Remember to sign the talk page next time) Alxeedo TALK 22:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, we'll keep the green. By the way, there are no rollbacks at the moment. Alxeedo TALK 22:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC)